years before I know you
by Kindred01
Summary: Will met Hannibal when he was 5 years old and as he grew up he didn't know that his father had signed his life away to Hannibal.
1. Chapter 1

Hannibal looked at Johnathan Graham with a sneer, he stood up from behind his desk and walked around to the man standing there Hannibal looked him up and down as he moved passed him towards the small cabinet where he kept his fine wines for when he wants a little drink while he works. He filled a glass and turned to the other man in the room "We had a deal Mr Graham." He told him as he almost glided back to his chair behind the desk.

"I know we had a deal but I can't raise the cash." He told him, the red eyed man looked behind him to see the open door where the man's young 5 year old son sat in the waiting room.

The boy had a mop of dark chocolate curls and bright blue eyes, he kicked his legs back and forth as he read a book. "How old is your boy?" He asked, Johnathan flinched as the demon looked at his only child

"5." He looked back at his boy and saw him reading the book and sighed "He is very bright for his age."

"Bring him in here." Hannibal asked

"Lord Lecterplease leave my son out of this?" He whispered, but the red eyes seem to growl at him without the man ever saying a word. Johnathan turned and looked at son with dread filling his body with every breath he is taking.

"William can you come in here." He called out, he tried to stop his voice from trembling.

The small boy called William looked up as he closed the book and placed it on the seat next to him and then slipped off the chair and walked into the room "Yes Daddy?" He said, he didn't look at his father right in the face and Hannibal could see why the large bruise on his face told him that the boy was scared of his father "My boss wants to meet you." He told him as Hannibal watched the large blue orbs look up at him.

Let a smile grace his lips as he stood back up and walked around the round now holding a small box of juice and Johnathan wondered where the demon had gotten that from…did he keep juice boxes in his draw?... he thought as he watched the man knelt in front of his son "Hello William I am Hannibal, I have a very important question for you and if you answer me truthfully I will give you this special juice box."

"Okay sir." Hannibal grinned showing his fangs to the young boy who just looked at the pearly whites

"Does your father like to play card games?" Will looked at his father "William look at me please and not at him." The boy looked back and that is when Hannibal saw the golden ring around Will's blue eyes and it made the man smile

"Yes sir." He whispered softly, almost holding himself away from his father, Hannibal notices that Johnathan hand balled his hands up

"Very good William, no does he like to drink?"

"He liked Wh….Whkey." He said, founding it hard to say the words that is somewhat unfamiliar to him, but he must have heard his old man ask for his bottle of Whisky at some point. Hannibal smiled and handed him the juice box and ruffled his hair

"Good boy." Will smiled as he took the drink from him as he looked up into Hannibal's maroon eyes.

"Can I ask you something sir?" Will asked softly as he pulled the straw from the back and popped the small foil lid

"Of course William you can ask me anything you wish." He told him, as smiled into the little round face

"Why are you angry with my daddy?"

"He hadn't paid his bills." Hannibal told him. Will looked confused at him "He borrowed some money from me and he hadn't paid it back." The boy nodded "Thank you very much William it was a pleasure meeting you. Go back out there and finish reading your book." Will nodded and walked off sipping his drink humming at the flavour.

Standing back up Hannibal walked to the door and smiled at Will as he closed it before turning to Johnathan with a dark glare "Tell me was your wife a demon?" He asked, the greying haired man rubbed the back of his neck and nodded

"Of sorts, she didn't have any powers until her mother died and then it pasted to her, before that she was normal." Hannibal didn't like the word normal it made his skin crawl

"Did she get these powers while she was pregnant with William?" He asked, again Johnathan nodded and it made sense to the demon now about the golden band around the blue irises. "Alright Mr Graham what if I told you that you can clean your debt away now to day." He said as he pulled out a paper from his other draw as Johnathan saw written appear on the parchment

"W…What do you want then?" He asked, as he saw the demon smile as he sat down and looked at him

"Your eldest child." He said as he laced his fingers together.

Johnathan felt sick as he looked back to the closed door and then back down at the document in front of him "My son?" He whispered as he looked at the demon "Please Mr Lecter…"

"I don't want you son now, he is too young for what I have in mind he will stay with until I find him ready for my needs." He told him seeing the worried look on the man's face

"And my debt will be paid off?" He asked

"Yes." He handed Johnathan a pen

"W…What do you want my son for?" He asked

"Your son his half demon, I believe he is an empath and when he is older I will take him under my wing." He didn't want to do this Will is his only son could he sell him off to his boss just to clear his own debt. …you will never be able to pay Lecter back… the voice in his head told him "I will even throw in 10,000 a month extra into your wages." Hannibal said with a self-satisfying smile as he watched the man put the nib of the pen to the paper and sign his name.

Once he finished signing his name the document roll itself up and Hannibal took the rolled up paper and held it in his hand "Now I have the power to take William away from you any time I want you are now just the care taker." Johnathan wanted to argue but he realised he had no leg to stand on

"Yes Lord Lecter." He whispered as he turned to walk towards the door. Hannibal watched him smiling to himself as he sipped his wine as he looked down at the contract. He now owns William Graham and when the boy is old enough he will take the boy away and raise him to be his queen.

Johnathan stood outside the office his fingers fiddling with the scarf in his hand as he looked down at his feet feeling the weight of what he done on his shoulders. "Daddy?" Will called out to him. He looks up to his small son and forced a smile on his face as he walked up to him.

"Do your coat up Will, its cold out." He told him as he warped his scarf the boy's neck and smiled at him as he done up the boy's buttons of hid coat.

"Am I in trouble?" Will asked

"No Will you're not in trouble you have been a good boy." He kissed the top of his head "You're feeling a little hot there buddy are you feeling okay?" He asked

"Just cold daddy." Johnathan picked Will up and carried him out side

"Let's get you to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

Will become ill after meeting Hannibal, Johnathan gave Will some calpol and then changed him into his JP's before putting him to bed. He watches Will for a long time as the boy's breathing evens out and he falls into a deep sleep. He wonders when the demon prince will call for his son or what he had planned for his boy and there was an urge to run with Will and run far as he could…sell up home our house and leave and live on my boat… he thought …no no I can't sell the house he will know about it… He looked back at Will curled up a sleep.

He getting up he sighed leaving his son to sleep though his fever he wondered if Hannibal had don't to do with Will being ill and then he thought of the juice box and cursed himself for not taking the drink from his son. He closed the door leaving it a jar and walked down towards his room to find another bottle of whisky…we will escape…he thought as he looked at the full bottle that was shining at him from the chest of draws. He sat on the bed looking down the hall at his son's room just seeing his small face from the crack in the door sleeping uneasily. The snap of the cap of the bottle of whisky made him sigh as he pressed the rim of the bottle to his lips before taking a mouthful of the rich liquid. He knew that he shouldn't be drinking it only creates bad thoughts and poor Will always pay the price for it.

Later that week…

Hannibal looked up at the man in front, Randall one of his most loyal workers and half demon with a first of blood. Normally Randall does good work as a hunter or a skilled killer however today he brought unsettling news. So of course Hannibal's normal blank and clam features betray him so he frowned at the young half breed. He had just been told his boss that the Graham's house was a blazing inferno …cleaver man…Hannibal thought as he snarled as he stood up "Was anyone in the fire?" He asked …I can't imagine him killing his son… he thought

"No my lord it looks like Graham grabbed his son and legged it." The demon hummed at Randall as he walked towards the window that over looked the mouth to the ocean. "We have people looking for them, the man is human he can't have gotten far." The dark haired man said,

"Good, when you do find them bring them both here alive." He told him as he kept his back to the half breed as he kept looking out the window "I mean it I want the boy alive and well." The demon said. Randall frowned but nodded as he looked down at his claws

"We think they have a couple of hour's head start, we have the roads blocked off and I have sent out hunters to pick up his scent." He told Demon king. "All plans have been ordered to come back and their photo has been sent out so far nothing.

"What about by water?"

"Sir?" Randall asked, Hannibal turned and looked at him his eyes burning with anger

"Graham owns a boat Randall." He hissed at him

"I didn't know sir, I'm sorry I will look into where they could have gone." He then scurried out the room leaving the demon king to fester.

Meanwhile…

Johnathan looked around the water watching as the sun rose reflecting on the water around them. He smiled as he breathed in a deep breath taking in the salty sea air and the fresh crisp air and kissed his skin and played with his hair. His thought went to Will who was a sleep below deck he knew at some point the boy will start asking questions about their home but he had that all planed out. He will just tell his boy that they are on holiday and then once they get into port and have a week of fishing and having fun he will tell Will that he was offered a job even tho that is a complete lie. "Daddy?" Came Will's voice as the boy walked up the stairs rubbing his eyes still wearing his PJ's

Johnathan smiled brightly as he sipped his coffee and looked at the sleepy eyed boy with messy curls, he was happy when Will's fever started to fade he could take his boy away from that Demon, it may not be for long but long enough he hoped. "Hey Will, how you feeling?" He smiled as the boy warped his blanket tighter around himself as he looked up at his father and then around the boat

"I'm okay." He said "Why are we on your boat?" Will asked, Johnathan gave him a tight smile and placed his hand on Will's head and ruffled his hair

"I thought we could do with a little holiday." He told the boy…a long – long holiday…he thought as he looked back out over the water "Why don't you go and get dressed and then get yourself breakfast." He told him. Will smiled

"Can we fishing?" He asked with a wide grin

"Of course, we will catch the biggest fish out here for our lunch." Johnathan said as he watched his son run back down into the belly of the ship.

…..12 years later…..

He was days away from turning 18 and he had his university picked out and he wouldn't have to keep traveling all over the place with his father. He could stay in one place to study rather than playing catch up with his lesson, however his father didn't want Will to leave for university he wanted his son to stay where he could keep an eye on him. He had begun to notices over the last 5 years how strange his father started behaving he wanted to know where is at all times, even when he knows that Will is in school and he wants Will home right away he wasn't allowed out unless he is going to work. He had learnt his lesson the hard away he was late home from school a couple of times and ended up being punched by a drunken fist or seen the end of a belt.

He arrived home from work and walked onto the boat to find his dad waiting for him, Will looked at him seeing him red faced holding Will's letter to Uni and he sighed "Dad what are you doing?" Will asked

"You're leaving?" He snarled

"Not for another month." Will told him as he stood still, seeing the man almost shake with anger as the letter in his hand was crumbled up

"You are not leaving!" He yelled at him

"I'm nearly 18 you can't kept me locked up forever!" Will yelled back at him "Sooner or later I will have to leave so why not to go to Uni and do something I like!" He told him, the next thing he knew he was on the floor holding his stomach as he felt the dull burn of his father's fist

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING!" He yelled as he grabbed his arm and pull him, Will pulled his arm back and stood up on shaky legs

"No! I've had enough of this!" Will cried out as he turned to grabbed his school bag and go up the steps to the top of the boat. Johnathan blinked in shock as his son turned to leave and he panic and reached for a half empty bottle of whisky and brought it down on Will's head, and then watched as his son feel in a crumpled heap.


End file.
